


Home is where your heart is (and mine's all over the place)

by wingsofaboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of alcohol, Buggy's hair is pretty, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, PWP with feelings, This fanfic is just like your average yaoi manga it's embarrassing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle superiori Shanks l'aveva baciato una volta. "Per provare", aveva detto lui. Ma oltre quello, c'erano solo sguardi che venivano distolti all'ultimo istante e frasi che venivano pronunciate solo per metà – una storia fatta di se, e ma, e cose che sarebbero potute essere ma che alla fin fine si riducevano, stagnando nell'ombra, in nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where your heart is (and mine's all over the place)

I loro passi riecheggiano pesanti per la tromba delle scale, e ancora più pesantemente riecheggia il loro vociare sconclusionato, le parole che si perdono e le risate che esplodono amplificate dal buio. È un miracolo che addossati e avvinghiati l'uno all'altro come sono riescano a raggiungere l'interno B del terzo piano, ed ha ancora di più del miracoloso il modo in cui Shanks riesca ad impossessarsi della chiave - per altro non sua - dell'appartamento - per altro non suo - e infilarla dopo un buon numero di tentativi nella toppa della serratura.

La porta si apre docilmente, quasi con un sospiro di rassegnazione mentre scivola sui cardini e lascia entrare due relitti umani che parlottano e ridono e puzzano terribilmente di alcool. A furia di tiri e spintoni i due uomini si fanno largo nell'ingresso e mentre un calcio richiude l'uscio e un gomito trova l'interruttore della luce Shanks riesce a togliersi il giaccone e voltarsi verso Buggy che, nel frattempo, stava litigando ferocemente con i lacci delle sue scarpe.

Shanks lo guarda con un sorriso ampio e gli occhi velati. "Sei _completamente_ ubriaco."

" _Tu_ sei ubriaco, ubriacone. Io sono appena appena alticcio. Nessuno mi ha mai visto ubriaco dai tempi dell'università."

Buggy riesce a liberarsi delle scarpe e ad abbandonarle contro il muro mentre Shanks ride e gli si aggrappa al cappotto per aiutarlo a sfilarselo. "Me la ricordo quella volta!"

"E non ne parleremo mai più!"

"È stato così ridicolo."

"Eri parecchio fuori anche tu."

"Sì, ma tu eri _completamente andato_!"

"Chiudi la bocca brutto... e mollami!"

Buggy si getta in avanti e agita le braccia per liberarsi dalla presa di Shanks sul suo cappotto, ma Shanks resiste e lo tira verso di sé, facendolo ruotare su se stesso mentre finisce di aprirgli i bottoni e gli strappa via l'indumento, e tutti e due finiscono a gambe all'aria e stesi sul pavimento quando non trovano niente a cui aggrapparsi se non l'un l'altro.

Shanks getta il capo all'indietro e ride, mentre Buggy gli dà uno spintone e una sberla sul mento: "Ma che fai, razza di idiota?"

"Ti aiutavo a toglierti il cappotto, scemo!" La risata di Shanks riecheggia per tutto l'ingresso e il piccolo corridoio e Buggy ringhia, dandogli un'altra spinta.

"E chi ti ha detto che avevo bisogno di aiuto?"

"Be', sembravi piuttosto messo male con le scarpe - se non ti avessi aiutato io, saresti ancora a litigare con gli alamari o cosa diavolo sarebbero."

Buggy piega le labbra in una smorfia. "E invece per colpa tua siamo caduti per terra come due scemi, scemo."

"Tu sei scemo."

"E chi sarebbe quello _veramente_ ubriaco tra noi due?"

Shanks continua a ridacchiare e per un impulso impossibile da controllare si spinge in avanti e, invece di rispondere, preme la bocca su quella dell'altro. Il fiato caldo tra loro sa di vino e ottimo cibo, e per un momento Buggy rimane immobile, come pietrificato, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra sigillate nonostante Shanks cerchi di farvi insinuare la lingua.

Quando Shanks si allontana, hanno entrambi i visi rossi fino alla punta delle orecchie - e solo in parte è a causa del vino.

"Che combini, adesso?"

Shanks scopre i denti in un sorriso, non dice nulla, e lo bacia di nuovo. Scivola sul pavimento per premersi contro l'altro uomo e gli infila una mano tra i capelli lunghi, fa scorrere le dita lungo la sua chioma liscia mentre approfondisce il bacio e Buggy - stranito, ubriaco, eccitato - esita ancora solo un istante prima di ricambiare.

Le loro bocche si sfiorano, le lingue si toccano, si leccano, si assaggiano, e le mani di Buggy scorrono lungo il petto di Shanks, sotto la sua giacca, i polpastrelli si insinuano nelle pieghe della camicia mentre Shanks spinge il suo inguine, gonfio, contro quello altrettanto gonfio dell'altro.

I due gemono, i visi rossi, gli occhi appannati, la coscienza solo in parte presente - sono due corpi che si incontrano e si studiano e si cercano e si frugano; Shanks gli stringe i capelli nel pugno e scende a baciargli la gola, la mandibola, la pelle sensibile sotto l'orecchio mentre con l'altra mano armeggia con la cintura e la zip dei pantaloni.

"Lascia..." Buggy abbandona i bottoni della camicia che non vogliono saperne di sfilarsi e si mette al lavoro per aprire i calzoni dell'altro, e ben presto entrambi hanno la vita dei pantaloni e i boxer abbassati oltre le natiche e l'erezione bagnata e tangibile che sfregano l'una contro quella dell'altro.

Buggy geme e rotea il bacino in avanti, anche se borbotta un: "Ma ti pare, come due marmocchi in calore," contro le labbra di Shanks che non replica e si limita a tappargli di nuovo la bocca con la sua, strappandogli prima un grugnito infastidito e subito dopo un sussulto di piacere quando li prende entrambi nella sua mano e comincia a far scivolare il pugno sempre più veloce sulla loro carne bollente.

"Però ti piace."

"Ma sta zitto."

Shanks gli lecca la guancia e con la mano che prima aveva tra i suoi capelli prende quella di Buggy e la porta in mezzo a loro, la stringe attorno ai loro sessi bollenti e chiude le proprie dita sulle sue, ricominciando a pompare e riprendendo il ritmo. Buggy oppone una resistenza a malapena simbolica dettata da un briciolo di ragione che si fa largo nella nebbia della sua mente, ma presto prende a toccarsi e a toccare l'altro al ritmo imposto da Shanks, a muovere il bacino ancora di più per avere più frizione, e in una manciata di minuti, stesi lungo il pavimento davanti ad una porta chiusa, sono un ammasso di carne e sangue e sensazioni e gemiti che oscillano l'uno contro l'altro e si danno piacere a vicenda come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Dici che ce la facciamo a venire insieme?"

Shanks ha i capelli rossi impiastricciati sulla fronte sudata, la barba sfatta, gli occhi dilatati e offuscati e liquidi come Buggy non ricorda di aver mai visto.

"Tu guardi troppi porno."

Shanks lo bacia, gli lecca le labbra e ride. "Io dico che ce la facciamo."

"Io dico che sei cretino."

"Io ci sono... quasi. Tu ci sei?"

Buggy chiude gli occhi e scuota la testa. "Sì. No. Quasi."

"Okay, allora, insieme?"

"Vuoi metterti a contare uno, due e tre?"

Shanks stringe la lingua tra i denti e prende a muovere la mano più veloce, e Buggy si aggrappa alla sua spalla, la fronte premuta sul suo petto, e non ci vuole molto prima che, con un grido ed un gemito, viene, spruzzando il suo seme sulle loro mani e sui pavimento in mezzo a loro.

Shanks, ancora sospeso al limite, ride, mentre lo lascia andare. "Ah, che sfortuna. Non ce l'abbiamo fatta."

Buggy ha gli occhi chiusi, il corpo che freme e il respiro pesante mentre cerca di ritrovare il fiato. "Era ovvio, no? Scemo."

"Ben mi sta."

Buggy apre gli occhi. Shanks è steso sulla schiena, la camicia che si arrampica sui suoi addominali, gli occhi aperti verso il soffitto e un'espressione beata così idiota che Buggy non può fare a meno di afferrargli la testa tra le mani e baciarlo di nuovo, baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro mentre allunga una mano verso il suo membro e riprende a toccarlo.

"Bug..."

"Taci e non farmi cambiare idea," mormora, ma Shanks era veramente al limite perché dopo una manciata di minuti si tende, stringe i denti, getta il capo all'indietro e viene a sua volta con la bocca spalancata e una mano affondata nei capelli dell'altro.

Buggy cade di nuovo al suo fianco sul pavimento ed entrambi aspettano di aver recuperato un poco le forze prima di alzarsi sui gomiti e scivolare piano verso il soggiorno dove, in qualche modo, riescono a rimettersi in piedi.

Buggy scuote il capo. "Quanto sei cretino."

"Sì, sì."

"Questa non è neanche casa tua."

"Prometto che domani mattina metto tutto a posto. Ora però andiamo a letto."

La protesta che stava nascendo sulle labbra di Buggy viene zittita con un bacio e quando si separano per respirare Buggy guarda Shanks dritto negli occhi, sbuffa e lo segue.

_ _ _

Buggy si sveglia con un gran mal di testa e il pressante desiderio di morire. Il che era assolutamente tipico dei suoi dopo sbornia – non che lui fosse mai veramente _ubriaco_ ; giusto un po' alticcio. E tutti quei bicchieri di birra che aveva trangugiato ieri sera avrebbero dato alla testa _chiunque_.

La sera prima. Buggy si passa una mano tra i capelli e sbadiglia, districando pigramente un paio di nodi. I ricordi gli ritornano vagamente confusi mentre si guarda attorno e stabilisce che, sì, quella è la sua camera da letto – ma come ci è arrivato? Quando avevano deciso di salutarsi si erano fatte talmente le ore piccole che quasi tutti i mezzi avevano smesso di funzionare; con tutta probabilità qualcuno l'aveva accompagnato a casa.

L'immagine, vaga, di sé avvinghiato a qualcun altro sul pavimento del suo ingresso si fa largo nella sua mente, e lui è sul punto di scacciarla con una risatina, dicendosi che è probabilmente solo il ricordo di un sogno o una fantasia erotica quando qualcuno bussa alla porta e lui si ripara d'istinto dietro alle coperte prima di rendersi conto di aver addosso un paio di calzoni della tuta e una maglietta – due indumenti che nemmeno ubriaco fradicio avrebbe mai potuto scegliere di indossare.

Allora chi l'ha vestito?

Buggy borbotta un "Avanti" a mezza voce, e la faccia che vede comparire dalla fessura della porta per poco non lo fa urlare.

" _Shanks_?"

L'uomo sorride, tutto capelli rossi e pelle abbronzata che risalta in modo indegno sotto la camicia che porta, i primi due bottoni slacciati. "Ehi! Pensavo non ti saresti mai svegliato. Stavo preparando la colazione, ma non ricordo come preferisci le uova."

Buggy sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. "Eh?" La colazione. Ora che ci fa caso, nell'aria sente veleggiare un aroma di caffè.

"Colazione, Buggs. Sto facendo uova e pancetta. Come vuoi le uova?"

"Nella _mia_ cucina?"

Shanks ride. "No, in quella del tizio di fronte! Dai, datti una mossa. E dimmi come vuoi le uova."

Buggy si alza, lasciando con rammarico il lenzuolo che lo protegge. Il vago sentore di una mano che scivola tra i suoi capelli e un corpo premuto contro il suo continua a farsi largo nella sua memoria e lui cerca, con insistenza, di cacciarla via, anche se con scarsi risultati. No. Non _con Shanks_.

"Strapazzate?" Borbotta. Lui adesso si sente parecchio strapazzato.

Shanks gli fa il segno di "okay" con la mano e dopo essersi raccomandato di non metterci troppo in bagno sparisce, lasciando Buggy con la bocca aperta a far compagnia al mal di testa e a un nuovo, ancora più pressante desiderio di morire.

Buggy ama Shanks fin da quando aveva sette anni e i due sono, per la prima volta, finiti insieme nella classe del professor Roger. Hanno frequentato le stesse scuole medie, le stesse superiori, e solo all'Università hanno preso strade diverse, anche se in qualche modo continuavano sempre a incontrarsi. Come la sera prima.

Nella doccia Buggy si lascia stordire dal rumore dell'acqua che si infrange sulla sua pelle. Shanks, d'altro canto, non ha mai mostrato di considerarlo qualcosa più di un vecchio amico d'infanzia. C'erano stati, durante gli anni, dei momenti, dei quasi qualcosa che sfumavano sempre via prima che Buggy riuscisse ad allungare le mani per afferrarli.

Alle superiori Shanks l'aveva baciato una volta. "Per provare", aveva detto lui. Ma oltre quello, c'erano solo sguardi che venivano distolti all'ultimo istante e frasi che venivano pronunciate solo per metà – una storia fatta di se, e ma, e cose che sarebbero potute essere ma che alla fin fine si riducevano, stagnando nell'ombra, in nulla.

Buggy esce dalla doccia, si asciuga vigorosamente la pelle e i capelli e indossa una maglia a collo largo sopra un paio di calzoni che gli arrivano a mezza gamba prima di uscire dal bagno. Un elastico in bocca, raccoglie i capelli lunghi in una coda mentre entra in cucina, accolto dal profumo della colazione e da Shanks, in grembiule, davanti ai fornelli come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Buggy sente una morsa allo stomaco a cui non vuole assolutamente dare una spiegazione. Ha solo un po' fame, tutto qui.

Quando si accorge dell'altro, Shanks spegne i fornelli e si volta a guardarlo. "Giusto in tempo. La colazione è servita!"

La cucina di Buggy consiste in un piccolo piano cottura affiancato da un lato dal lavello e dal frigorifero e, dall'altro, un forno fin troppo grande per i bisogni di una persona sola. Un tavolo circondato da tre o quattro sedie si trova esattamente nel centro della stanza, ed è lì che i due si siedono, la colazione disposta in tavola davanti a ciascuno di loro.

Shanks rende grazie e si fionda sulle uova mentre Buggy lo fissa come se fosse una bestia strana.

Shanks, la bocca piena, gli restituisce lo sguardo con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Cosa?"

"Da quando tu cucini?"

"Sono sempre stato bravo a cucinare," si difende Shanks e Buggy scoppia a ridere.

"Ma per favore! Hai sempre fatto schifo!"

"Non è vero!"

Il bisticcio dura fino a che Buggy, spinto dai morsi della fame, non si trova costretto a ingerire il cibo e ad ammettere che, okay, fosse Shanks non fa proprio _schifo_ in cucina. E che la pancetta gli è venuta dannatamente bene.

Shanks gli fa un sorriso tutto denti. "Vero? Dov'è che vai a prendere sta roba?"

"Che roba?"

Shanks fa un gesto vago alle proprie spalle in direzione del frigo. "Tutto. Hai un sacco di cibo di superlusso là dentro."

Buggy deglutisce una forchettata di uova. "Ma è ovvio no? Io prendo solo il meglio."

Shanks si stringe nelle spalle. "Non saprei, io non vado oltre le offerte al discount..."

Buggy si copre il viso con la mano. "Sei una vergogna."

"Forse," concede l'altro con un mezzo sorriso, e la conversazione muore per un momento in cui i due mangiano in silenzio e sorseggiano il loro caffè, lanciandosi di quando in quando un'occhiata.

C'è una domanda che aleggia nella mente di Buggy da quando si è svegliato, ma non vuole farla. Non può, non senza morire di vergogna, qualunque sia la risposta di Shanks. Buggy deglutisce forte e beve un sorso di caffé. Può lasciare le cose come stanno. Non ci sarebbe niente di diverso rispetto a quello che hanno fatto finora – solo l'ennesimo _forse_ e l'ennesimo _quasi_ che vanno ad aggiungersi ad anni ed anni di un rapporto che non è mai diventato storia.

Buggy ha deciso, e quando si versa dell'altro caffè ed è pronto a parlare del tempo o dei suoi importantissimi impegni della giornata, tutto si aspetta tranne il viso di Shanks farsi serio e le sue labbra che si schiudono attorno alle parole: "Allora, ieri notte..."

Buggy per poco non si strozza col caffè. "Non dobbiamo parlarne!"

"Ma io..."

"Argomento chiuso. Oggi ho una giornata impossibile al lavoro, e perciò non posso restare."

"Buggs." La mano di Shanks cala sul suo polso e lui non può trattenere un brivido attraversarlo da capo a piedi. Le dita tiepide stringono il suo avambraccio, e Buggy si chiede come sarebbe se si arrampicassero lungo tutto il braccio, sotto la maglietta – cosa sarebbe sentire quel calore premere all'altezza del suo petto e assaggiare ancora una volta le labbra dell'altro.

Poi, quel pensiero che Buggy ha cercato di ricacciare in fondo alla sua mente riemerge, prepotente, e lui non riesce a trattenersi. "Ehi, Shanks?" Un lungo sospiro. "Ma noi... L'abbiamo fatto?"

Shanks socchiude le labbra e la sua voce suona seria e profonda quando dice: "Sì."

Buggy sente tutta la pelle del suo corpo fremere e apre la bocca due o tre volte, solo per far uscire l'aria bloccata nei suoi polmoni. "Sì?" gorgoglia, perché non gli sembra vero, non può essere vero.

Erano ubriachi. Il pensiero lo colpisce all'improvviso. Erano ubriachi, ed eccitabili, ecco perché sono finiti a superare i limiti – non è niente di diverso da quel bacio alle superiori. Solo un'altra cosa che è successa ma che non significa niente.

"Be', dipende dalla tua definizione di _farlo_."

"Ah?"

Shanks incrocia le braccia al petto. "Ci siamo masturbati a vicenda," dice, senza la minima vergogna in faccia, "nel tuo ingresso."

Buggy spalanca gli occhi e la bocca. "Cosa?!"

"Poi siamo andati a letto," continua Shanks. "Ma eravamo tutti e due troppo stanchi e troppo rimbambiti per fare altro."

Buggy sprofonda il viso nell'incavo del gomito. Così, questo è quanto è successo. Doveva aspettarsi una cosa del genere. Se avessero fatto altro – se avessero fatto di più – se lo sarebbe ricordato per forza, ubriaco o non ubriaco.

Si rende conto in quel momento che Shanks gli sta ancora afferrando il polso. È un dolore piacevole quello che prova alla bocca dello stomaco, e da un lato vorrebbe che l'altro non lasciasse mai la presa. Ma se dev'essere, almeno vuole essere lui a fare il primo passo.

"Vuoi mollarmi?"

"Veramente, no."

Buggy stringe i pugni. "Mollami, Shanks."

"No."

"Ti ho detto... _mollami_!" Buggy scatta in piedi e le sedie di entrambi strisciano sul pavimento. Quella di Shanks oscilla un momento, sul punto di cadere.

"E io ti ho detto di no!"

"Ma chi ti credi di essere, brutto idiota?"

Shanks, la mano stretta attorno al suo braccio, fa il giro del tavolo e si porta nuovamente faccia a faccia con l'altro, questa volta senza ostacoli in mezzo a loro.

"Sono stufo. Sono stufo di questa cosa che non va da nessuna parte, sono stufo di te che ti tiri indietro e non mi dai mai una risposta seria."

"Io non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia blaterando!" Buggy fa un passo indietro e strappa il braccio dalla presa dell'altro, le pupille nere che fremono di rabbia e frustrazione dei suoi occhi.

"Te lo sto dicendo!"

"Non stai dicendo un bel niente!"

"Io..." Shanks si passa le mani tra i capelli, lo sguardo sempre fisso in quello dell'altro. "Scusa."

"E adesso perché chiedi scusa?"

"Io non... Vorrei solo che tu mi dessi una risposta che sia definitiva."

Buggy gli passa accanto e senza voltarsi indietro esce dalla cucina. Quando entra in soggiorno lancia un'occhiata ansiosa all'ingresso dove, a parte le loro scarpe gettate alla rinfusa, tutto sembra perfettamente a posto e poi si volta, solo per trovarsi di nuovo davanti Shanks con la sua espressione seria.

Buggy incrociale braccia e si stringe nelle spalle, gli occhi che non vogliono – non possono – incontrare quelli dell'altro. "Una risposta? E a cosa, eh?"

Shanks si para davanti a lui e, questa volta con dolcezza, gli prende la mano nella sua. Buggy vorrebbe non sentirsi così bene solo sfiorando la sua pelle. "Ieri sera ho fatto casino."

"Tu dici."

"Ma voglio rimediare. Voglio che la prossima volta vada meglio. Dio, vorrei solo che ci _fosse_ una prossima volta..."

Buggy chiude gli occhi un momento. Prende fiato. Li riapre. "Una prossima volta di cosa?"

"Sesso."

Per poco Buggy non cade per terra. "Eh?"

"Sesso. Tra me e te. O anche solo un bacio. Anche solo un appuntamento. Esci con me."

Buggy prende fiato, i polmoni sembrano troppo piccoli per poter immagazzinare tutta l'aria che gli occorre in questo momento. "Stai parlando come un adolescente!"

"Mi ridurrò a parlare come un bambino se servirà a farmi dare una risposta."

Buggy sente le guance andare in fiamme. "Quindi cosa vuoi, uscire insieme, mangiare insieme, tenersi per mano per strada e poi baciarsi e a casa farlo in tutte e superfici della casa?"

Shanks annuisce. "Quella sarebbe l'idea."

Buggy apre la bocca, e poi la richiude. L'aria in tutta la stanza non gli basta per respirare. Sente il petto scoppiargli, gli occhi pungere e nelle mani la voglia di prendere Shanks a schiaffi. "È uno scherzo."

"Assolutamente no."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro."

"Non scherzerei su una cosa del genere."

"E io ci credo..."

Shanks sbuffa dalle narici e afferra Buggy per le spalle, le dita che si aggrappano alla maglia dell'altro come se ne dipendesse la sua vita: "Buggs, io ti amo da quando abbiamo otto anni e siamo finiti insieme nella classe del professor Roger! E se non mi credi adesso io..."

Buggy solleva la mano e gli tira una botta in testa, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. "Ci siamo finiti a _sette_ anni nella classe de professor Roger, scemo, e sono _io_ che ti amo da allora."

Shanks aggrotta le sopracciglia. "No. Avevamo otto anni, me lo ricordo benissimo."

"Sette!" Sbotta Buggy, dandogli un altro pugno. "E ho ancora gli annuari per dimostrarlo!" 

"Ma io sono sicuro... No, aspetta, hai detto che mi ami?"

Buggy rimane paralizzato, le mani che gli sudano freddo. L'ha detto. Dopo anni e anni, dopo momenti che non erano mai quello giusto e il terrore di ricevere uno sguardo di disgusto e un rifiuto, l'ha detto, nel salone di casa sua, a quell'idiota che non si ricorda neanche che avevano sette anni la prima volta che si sono incontrati.

Ed ora le parole sono lì, nell'aria, tangibili tra di loro, e Buggy ha davvero un gran mal di testa e la voglia di morire.

"Aspetta un momento tu hai... _tu_ hai detto che ami _me_?"

"L'hai detto anche tu."

"Sì, ma tu l'hai detto per primo!"

"E chi se ne frega? L'abbiamo detto tutti e due!"

Shanks sembra essere eccitato come un bambino. Salta sul posto, gli getta le braccia al collo e lo stringe, le dita che si intrecciano con i suoi capelli; Buggy restituisce l'abbraccio dopo un momento, e poi le labbra di Shanks sono sulle sue, le sue mani si intrufolano sotto la sua maglietta, ed è tutto così giusto e perfetto che Buggy si rende conto di quello che sta facendo solo quando si ritrova con le proprie mani infilate nei pantaloni dell'altro mentre Shanks lo sta lentamente spingendo sul divano.

"Ehi, ehi, aspetta, che fai?"

"Mi piaceva la tua idea di farlo su ogni superficie della casa. L'ingresso è andato. Il più vicino è il salone, no?"

Shanks lo bacia ancora, e quando si separano per prendere fiato Buggy rotea gli occhi al soffitto. "Tu non sei mai cresciuto."

"Anche. Ma voglio soprattutto recuperare il tempo perso. E direi che ne abbiamo perso abbastanza."

Buggy sbuffa dal naso ma tira di nuovo giù Shanks per un bacio, mentre lo libera definitivamente dei suoi pantaloni. Su quello non ha niente da obiettare.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt: _House_.


End file.
